


My Week Was Fine:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danno Appreciation Love: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Routine, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny talks about his week, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Danno Appreciation Love: [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926556
Kudos: 4





	My Week Was Fine:

*Summary: Steve & Danny talks about his week, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett & his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were getting ready for bed, As they were doing their routines. The Brunette asked him this. “How was your week, Danno ?”, He asked with love in his voice, & kissed the top of his head. The Blond answered with a smile on his face, as he looked at him, as he gave him his full attention.

The **_Five-O Commander_** was listening intently, as the blond described his week. “I had lunch with Tani, It was nice to catch up with her”, He sighed, as he relaxed, & cuddled with his lover. “Then, I hung with Lou, It was perfect, Cause it was a stressful day”, The Hunky Brunette nodded sympathetically, & said, “I bet”, & hugged the shorter man closer to him.

Danny continued on, & said, “I helped out Junior & his parents, & gave Quinn a cooking lesson”. He smiled, as he thought about the **_Former Sgt.’s_** enthusiasm, when they were making bread. Then, I had a get together with Adam”, He kissed him, & said, What made it special, It was starting it off with you”, Steve rewarded him with a kiss. “Every time, I am with you, It’s special”, The Loudmouth Detective smiled, as a response to that.

“My week was fine, & I just felt loved & cherished by everyone”, The Blond said wistfully. Steve cuddled him close to his body, & hugged him close to him. “You deserve it all, Danno”, The Former Seal said with a grin, & they shared another a kiss. They fell asleep into each other’s arms, as they enjoyed the silence of that peaceful evening. As Steve closed his eyes, He smiled, cause Danny has no idea that they are gonna plan a surprise party for him.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
